subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Ho Ho: The Finale
Description: The Final Book of the popular Yo Ho series. There is an excerpt on the inside cover. Rarity: 110 Uses: Book Restocks at: Does not Restock Notes: This item can be obtained by opening a May 2011 Collection. Inside Story Alice watched the sea, as she had done so often in the last few weeks, but tonight was different - She had sworn that she saw the silhouette of a familiar ship in the harbor, though her heart had often played these kinds of tricks on her before. She was lost in her thoughts when the door to her bedchamber clicked open behind her, startling her. Mr.Rose entered, his friendly face a welcome sight, as well as the dinner he brought with him. She had often taken dinner in her room, still uncomfortable with all the social events and gentleman suitors that came with being a young, new duchess. Setting out the plates and dishes, Mr.Rose noted her open window and said "You've spent so much time staring at the sea. I'm beginning to suspect that you were a mermaid in a past life." Alice laughed. Mr.Rose had been good to her, and so she decided to tell him a little of her secret love. "In my life before, I was in love with a... sailor. He has never quite left my mind. I hope to see his ship one day, even if just to know he is well." "Forgive my bluntness, miss," Said Mr.Rose "But a sailor isn't a good man for you." There was an odd sort of intensity to his gaze. "What would you do? Would a lady like you live at sea?" Surprisingly, Alice was not offended. In fact, he had given her something to think on, something that she hadn't considered before. "I really don't know, sir. It's terribly girlish of me to say, but love finds a way, don't you think?" Mr.Rose sat beside her in the window seat. "Yes, I do think that is terribly girlish of you," he teased, then reached out to take her hand. Alice was stunned. She looked down at his hand on hers, and as she did, she noted that his sleeve pulled up in such a way as to reveal a tattoo on the inside of his arm. A familiar tattoo. Her eyes snapped up to his face, and suddenly it was all too obvious - His beard was gone, his hair cut and combed neatly, his severe clothes disguising the shape of his body that she had been so familiar with. "Bluebeard!" His other hand came to her face, and he brushed it against her cheek before laying a finger over her lips. "Bluebeard is a notorious pirate. I am Edwin Rose." "But why?" Alice exclaimed. "Your ship!" "I've sold it," Bluebeard said. "Love will find a way," he said, echoing her earlier words. "You can't live at sea, but I was born on land and I will gladly never set foot on a dock again if it means that we will finally be together." In the setting sun, they shared a long overdue kiss, all of the heartache and trouble melting away as they melted into each other. Category:Books Category:Donation Item Category:R110